Love Neko-Boy!
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: Una maquina Humanoide esta en tu hogar, no le prestarías mucha atencion ya que es para ti solo un "Robot" pero... es mitad humano y un jodido bipolar que intentara aunque sea una maquina para labores domesticas esta jodidamente buena!... dime querida lectora entraras a este fic y estarás dispuesta ser violada por este precioso espécimen? (Adaptacion de un manga, mas info dentro).
1. Chapter 1

N.A: Bueno a los presentes que leen este fic y se han detenido en las notas de la autora, les quiero decir que esto será un Personaje x Lector. Pero no uno de mis ones o song fic (que lamentablemente no llegan aun la tan esperada musa de estos)pero en fin espero les guste este pequeño (pero realmente divertido) fi c donde les tengo que confesar la historia no es mía, solo e copiado o ambientado el esquema para que sea asi, y con esto pienso redimirme con el one de Xanxus que se que a no muchas les gusto (no me dejaron rew!) pero en fin, espero les guste y sin más les dejo, Nos leemos abajo!.

_**Los personajes que serán utilizado a continuación son del anime y manga katekyo hitman reborn que pertenece a la mangaka Akira amano. También…quiero dejar advertido de antemano que el contenido fue relativamente cambiado ya que esta historia era antes un chico X chico y el trama no me pertenece sino a la mangaka Kazuhiko Mashima .Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, y esto va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Clasificacion….M! (jajaj será la primera ves que escriba un M con un personaje x lector, espero no defraudarles!)**_

_**Pd: (N/A) : Tu nombre y apellido**_

_**(N) :solo tu nombre**_

* * *

**_LOVE NEKO-BOY!_**

* * *

-estoy en casa…-como siempre entraste a tu hogar, nunca esperabas una respuesta a su comentario así que cuando viste a un lindo chico de cabello castaño despeinado hacia arriba y un tanto largo, con orejas castañas también, una cola castaña que se movía de un lado a otro, con una vestimenta que lo hacía ver sexy y con esa dulce sonrisa… creíste que estabas en la casa equivocada.

-Bienvenido! –el chico orejas de gato, apodo que le diste al momento, te miraba con una sonrisa tenue y sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus increíbles ojos de color avellana que te dejo sin aliento durante unos segundos- ¿Tu eres (N/A)?- el chico neko te dio una mirada furtiva- soy el modelo de neko-boy-decimo que has pedido, mi nombre es…. Tsuna Sawada , cuida de mi a partir de hoy!- termino diciendo con una sonrisa que dictaba en todos los modos que era para un espectacular anuncio para dentífrico

-…huh!?- Habías quedado simplemente sin habla, porque como era que un chico neko, si no le llamarías por el nombre aun, había entrado a tu casa y aunque no lo quisieras aceptar recordabas vagamente haber pedido algo como esto- "pero…Maldita sea, es verdad, pero yo solamente quería a quien me cocinara…"

_*****Flash back….*****_

_**-quizás un sitio online, o cualquier cosa, ya ni me importa- murmurabas para ti misma sola en la habitación como único compañero tu laptop que cumplía con la función de además de ayudarte también en iluminar ese sombrío cuarto.- Podría tener a alguien que tuviera lista la cena para mí en cada noche e incluso que me digiera "bienvenido a casa"… es que es mucho pedir?- en eso viste un anuncio que te llamo la atención, claro solo algunas palabras de este.**_

_** "….Alta tecnología… maquina Humanoide… dulce… La tendrás para labores caseras o…"**_

Pero lo que se detuvo solamente en tu cerebro fueron las palaras mágicas que salvaría a toda mujer soltera un tanto floja para las labores del hogar... y esas palabras y santas palabras eran "_**La tendrás para labores caseras… La tendrás para labores caseras… La tendrás para labores caseras….labores caseras…labores casera…Caseras"**_. Y con eso le diste click en comprar, ya que el precio no era tan elevado y aun con tu sueldo de Profesora secundaria podrías pagarlo en cómodas cuotas.

_*****Fin Flash Back…*****_

-" pero me envían a este…. joven?"-te preguntas internamente enojada contigo misma aun cuando no quisieras aceptar que fue tu error no haberse dado cuenta de los detalles- … sabes? aquí hubo un error de los grandes yo solo pedí un robot… no a un humano… no a un hombre joven, en si…

-ese soy yo!

-no, yo pedí un robot

-pero si lo soy!-volvió a responderte Tsuna mientras movía su linda cola de un lado a otro

-¡¿Pero qué cojones, tú no eres un robot! Eres un hombre humano, no!?- le dices bien en claro mientras con todas tus fuerzas intentabas no golpearle o algo por el estilo- Mierda fui timada o algo así?, a ver ese maldito papel de devolución –pero no puedes dar muchos pasos en la entrada por que el chico de lindo ojos color avellana te hace una adorable zancadilla dejándote saludando de cara al señor piso.- ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!?

-soy lo suficiente mente bueno- murmuro el chico hincándose a un lado de ti, mientras tu permanecías en el suelo por el dolor de trasero que te dio la caída

-¡¿Qué!?

-que soy lo suficiente mente bueno para **todo **lo que se me pida- comento, enfatizando la palabra, mientras se acomodaba entre tus piernas , estando tu aun en el suelo, y ahora te miraba cara a cara- soy un humanoide, mitad robot mitad humano… Puedo llegar hasta el final…- Tsuna se acercó más a ti mientras creaba un delicioso rose con sus caderas y las tuyas, también acerco más su rostro hasta respirar el mismo aire que el tuyo- Así que… soy lo suficiente mente bueno…-ejerció un poco de fricción en las caderas de ambos haciendo que dejando que soltaras un pequeño gemido.

-¡¿EH…!?

-No solamente are las labores del hogar…- el peli castaño se inclinó peligrosamente hasta tus labios haciendo que te se pusiera aún más nerviosa- Yo te serviré… Déjemelo a mí, (N)-sama-Termino para darle un pequeño y corto beso en los labios.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso de repente!?- exclamaste molesta mientras se intentaba sacártelo de encima.

-¿a qué te refieres? Fue un beso –exclamo sin dejarse inmutar por la mirada que le dabas.

-Mira a mí no me van los lanzados así!, aunque seas un robot eso no cambia en nada que eres también un chico! –exclamas intentando escapar de él aunque tenías ese delicioso rose de sus zonas bajas. Pero el chico no da índice de que estuviera excitado o algo.

-Pero soy un humanoide, mitad robot mitad humano además… estas interesado en mí, ¿no? –Hablo el muchacho lamiéndose con delicadeza el labio inferior mientras te miraba- soy totalmente tu tipo, (N)- el chico dejo ver una deslumbrante sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras, sin disimulo, miraba tu pecho - si hasta estas levantando los botones aquí…-paso delicadamente sus dedos por sobre las cima de tus pechos.

-q-que…-Tú te miraste a ti misma maldiciendo que justo ese día habías decidido llevar un sostén de encaje y no lo que acostumbrabas-"joder…" e-espera e-ey!?- pero demasiado tarde el chico ya le había desabrochado el botón y bajado la cremallera de tu pantalón y con ello también quito las pantis que se interponían para dejar ver tu zona baja tal cual estaba- BASTARDO NO ME TOQUES! –Intentas sacártelo pero el chico movió las caderas haciendo que quedaras como piedra- "m-maldición…se siente tan bien…"- por un momento largo cerraste un poco los ojos y con ello fue suficiente para que Tsuna bajara hasta que su cara y boca quedara a la altura de tu "Flor" llevando directamente sus labios a ese punto. Lamiendo y chupando, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba de vez en cuando tu monte de venus, un tanto hinchado. De manera lenta perro tan satisfactoria que te hiso escapar un pequeño, pero sensual, gemido- Pa-para e-enserio… ah…de-detente…TCH..!- Colocas las manos sobre la cabeza castaña del humanoide-neko para intentar alejarle pero este solo se retiró lo suficiente para mirarte a los ojos, sin apartar esos dedos que te estaban calentando más y más.

-mentirosa…- Tsuna te dedico una mirada tan audaz y seductora que te dejo aún más húmeda- Estas tan mojada….-Y, volviendo a bajar la cabeza, lamio a vista y paciencia tuya tu zona tan privada pero que para el parecía un delicioso néctar que está bebiendo.

-c-cállate es un e-error!-te maldecías mentalmente a ti misma al dejar que este hombre, que había mostrado una apariencia tan dulce y que no rompe ni un plato, técnicamente te violara

-No parece que lo haya…se siente bien verdad?- miro con esos ojos que anterior mente eran caramelo pero ahora eran de color naranja, para volver hablarle- Mírate, si hasta estas goteando!- y lamio nuevamente tu botón rosa.

-te equivocas- a estas alturas tú estabas que alcanzabas a las estrellas.

-así que… me lo dejaras todo, (N)?- el oji-naranja te miro divertido para hacerte otra lamida- te correrás?- pero ni si quiera pudo volver a lamerte cuando estallaste con un sonoro gemido, en la entrada de tu casa, dando por terminado el momento y tu respirando agitadamente- ¿te gusto?- pregunto mientras se lamia un poco el labio- si te ha gustado podemos… continuar desde aquí…- marco con deliberada lujuria y precisión el lugar bajos sus caderas, con su cola castaña- y que…? Gyaa!-Pero no pudo continuar con su parloteo ya que le habías dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-que significa esto!- te lo sacas de encima para poder ponerte bien los pantalones y poder pararte mientras le chico de cabello castaño está en el suelo arrodillado sobándose el chichón- porque eres tan bruto!- usa tu maletín, regalo de tu amiga, como escudo- y te callas gato pervertido!, no te acerque a mí! –dices tan sonrojada y nerviosa que no sabes cómo aun tus piernas te sostienen

-¿Por qué no?- te da esa cara angelical de nuevo avanzando lentamente hacia ti- seamos amigos, si?- te da una sonrisa inocente que te hace dudar de que si fue el mismo el que te hiso llegar al clímax hace un momento- puedo hacerlo **mucho** mejor- y allí está el gato pervertido de mirada naranja y no el de mirada caramelo.

-¡no quiero que lo hagas, baka!- estabas exaltada pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Tsuna - ¡D-Definitivamente voy a devolverte, fraude de mercancía!- te alejabas sin darle la espalda, no vaya hacer que volviera a intentar "violarte"- ¡entre tanto, no te atrevas a cruzar esta línea!- exclamaste dibujando una línea imaginaria con el índice de tu pie derecho

-¡de veras puedes devolverme así?!-a Tsuna el cabello se le comenzó a erizar aún más erizado de lo que ya tenía su cabello castaño- ¡tú me compraste en primer lugar!- tu negabas con la cabeza repetida mente, el simplemente sonrió maléficamente erizándote cada uno de los cabellos- si es así como va a ser, ¡Haré que me aceptes por la fuerza si es necesario!- fue el grito de guerra que te dio antes de saltar su presa, eso quiere decir, tú.

-KYA!

Mientras en el vecindario se podía escuchar a muchos metros a la redonda de tu casa el griterío que estabas causando a tus muy buenos entendedores vecinos.

-no luches, (N)- ese fue de Tsuna junto con un movimiento de piernas o pasos

-¡Aléjate de mí!- ese fue tu grito clara mente mientras también se escuchaban tus pasos por la estancia como en una carrera- ¡Deja de intentar tocarme!- gritaste a pleno pulmón mientras se escuchaba un desplome o caída

-Pero te juro que se sentirá bien!- también Tsuna se desplomo

-¡que ruidoso!- ese fue el grito de la vieja loca de tu vecina de la casa de enfrente

-¡que es ese alboroto?!, paren ya!

-(N/A) estas molestando a la cuadra entera!

Esos eran los gritos que se escuchaba ya por todo el barrio de tu querida y acogedora residencia.

"No importa lo sola que me sintiese, nunca debí comprarme algo así tan a la ligera!", "y lo que es peor ellos me envían a este jodido humanoide sucio de mente juguete sexual!", "de ninguna manera debo dejar que alguna de mis amistades o peor a un alguien de mis conocidos se entere que tengo algo así!"

Esos y muchos pensamientos más eran los que tenías ahora que estabas luchando por tu pura y preciada virginidad. Ya que esta estaba en total peligro con este, según tú, jodido humanoide, que además de ser un pervertido tenia doble personalidad!

"Que voy hacer ahora teniendo a esta cosa alrededor todo el santo día…!?"

_**Oh, mi querida y estimada (N) si supiera lo que esta autora del mundo omnisciente haría con uno así… pero de preferencia de color de pelo plateado y ojos verdes y que le gusten las bombas… o si tan solo supieras…**_

_**¿Continuara?.. o claro que continuara…**_

* * *

_**N.A: y que tal que les parece? Quizás muy atrevido para un personaje por lector?, bueno aceptare sus criticas queridos y queridas! Lo siento por lo último en realidad lo tenía que colocar para darle un "cómico" e "inesperado" fin. Pero como ami me gustan las cosas largas, esto va para más cap, los hice cortos para que no se aburran tanto con tanta lectura y no tengan que soportarme tanto aquí como en las notas de la autora (N.A), bueno sin más me despido alegremente, ya que por ahora todo me va de las mil y un maravillas.**_

_**Sin más… se despide Emina-Megpoid-116**_

_**Pd: si dejan un rew ayudaran a emina de que no sea un intento de persona pervertida y lograra, para esta adaptación, ser un poco más pervertida real.**_

_**Así que con eso…**_

_**¿Rew?, ¿Comentarios?**_


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Buenas mis queridos y queridas!, primero que nada… gracias, muchas gracias por sus REW! No pensé que tendría buen recibimiento este tipo de narración o estilo de Personaje xx Lector. De verdad no lo imagine así que… muchas gracias! De verdad me han hecho muy feliz, bueno emm… a lo que vamos. Nos leemos abajo!

_**Los personajes que serán utilizado a continuación son del anime y manga katekyo hitman Reborn que pertenece a la mangaka Akira Amano. También…quiero dejar advertido de antemano que el contenido fue relativamente cambiado ya que esta historia era antes un chico X chico y el trama no me pertenece sino a la mangaka Kazuhiko Mashima .Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, y esto va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Clasificación….M! (jajaj será la primera vez que escriba un M con un personaje x lector, espero no defraudarles!)**_

_**Pd: (N/A) : Tu nombre y apellido**_

_**(N) :solo tu nombre**_

* * *

**_LOVE NEKO-BOY! (Cap 2)_**

Ya era un nuevo día para ti y para tu ahora ajetreada vida, solo contabas con una noche de que Tsuna , o neko pervertido según tú, llegara a la casa, y esa misma noche le encerraste y ataste para conservar tu aun intacta virginidad. Aunque aun estando dando la clase al penúltimo año de la escuela, tenías aquellas palabras que te dijo cuándo le ataste con aquella soga.

_***Flash back***_

_-Así que te gusta las ataduras (N)-chan?- El neko pervertido de ojos naranjas te miraba con una mirada que te ponía a un punto de caliente que ni si quiera tu podías a ver imaginado- que ruda eres (N) yo puedo ser gentil, puedo darte placer con solo una mano y…_

_-BASTA!- le gritaste toda roja e intentando contener los leves estremecimientos que te hacían sus palabras- y no, no es para eso- el castaño volvió a sus ojos de color avellana ladeando la cabeza un tanto confundido- te quedas aquí hasta el próximo día- viste su cara de espanto y sonreíste un poco para ti misma- así no intentaras hacerme cosas indecentes –te ibas a ir pero sentías su mirada lastimera sobre ti así que con el corazón de abuelita que tenías, y que tus amigas te decían siempre que te llevaría a mal, lo decidiste- no te preocupes antes de que me vaya al trabajo te vendré a desatar_

_-de verdad?- pregunto el ojos avellana con una gran sonrisa- entonces te are un almuerzo delicioso!, no te preocupes!_

_-eso espero- suspiraste y le diste una mirada mortal- y más te vale no intentar nada –y con ello cerraste la puerta con llave, y después fuiste a tu cuarto colocándole llave y la cómoda para bloquear la entrada. Y con ello pudiste dormir…más menos tranquila._

_***fin flash back***_

Suspiraste, un suspiro sonoro que llamo la atención de la clase, te sonrojaste un poco y aclaraste tu garganta para volver a retomar la postura de profesora "estricta" que tenías.

-Kinomoto, lee la siguiente parte, por favor –le dijiste a uno de tus alumnos para que no se dieran cuenta del desliz que tuviste

-si Profesora

_-"tengo que devolverle lo antes posible-_ sudaste un poco al tener esos pensamientos-_ que ocurriría si el no sigue tranquilo lo devolución?"_-en eso sonó la campanada para dar la hora del almuerzo, el cual por cierto no llevaste, y ahora te lamentabas- Bueno… supongo que esto será todo por ahora, seguiremos desde aquí en la próxima clase- todos estaban levantándose cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta repentinamente

-(N)-chan! –ese tono meloso mal utilizado te hiso erizar los pelos hasta la nuca- ¡te traje el almuerzo!

-¡…!- y como si una predicción se tratara sentiste a todos en la clase hablar o mejor dicho murmurar algunas cosas en especial las de las chicas más jóvenes que decían que Tsuna estaba más bueno que el pan con aquella vestimenta de una camisa semi-abrochada con la corbata negra suelta, sus jeans negros rasgados y las zapatillas a juego y con esos auriculares del número 27. Tragaste duro, pues sip estaba muy sexy, pero el dilema aquí era-¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí por tu cuenta!? –te acercaste a él lo más rápido posible aun si los murmullos no cesaban al verte de este modo, ya que eras una de las profesoras con más compostura.

-Sensei… ¿Quién es ese niño?- hablo una pelirroja del grupo que miraba interesada a Tsuna - y…¿esas … son orejas de gato?

-um, Esto… no es nadie si? No es nadie- Tomaste tu bolso y libros mientras intentabas ocultar a Tsuna , aunque este te sacara una cabeza de alto-¡la clase ha terminado!- y con todo lo que te quedaba de tranquilidad huiste del salón con Tsuna de tu mano. Sin contar claro que cierto estudiante tuyo quedaba mirando la escena sorprendido.

* * *

-Te dije que no salieras de la casa ¿verdad?- ahora reprendías a Tsuna en la parte de los club, que por suerte estaba "vacíos" por el horario- ¡¿Qué si alguien te ve!?

-Está bien, es solo un ratito- te hiso un puchero que aunque lo quisieras negar se le vio tan adorable que quisiste abrazarle en el momento- además, tu querías este tipo de cosas cuando me compraste, ¿no?

-"_Punto a favor"_- tuviste que concederle esa- Las quería pero…-suspiraste- Tú no eres quien yo quería para que las hiciera, y no puedo comer este tipo de almuerzo, ¿¡no!?

-… me esforcé en hacerlo para (N)- Tsuna te miro a los ojos y te diste cuenta de que estaba soltando algunas lagrimillas de esos ojos avellanas, aun con ser una cabeza más alto que tú se veía tan vulnerable- y vine todo el camino pensando que estarías feliz de recibirlo…-se froto con la manga de la camisa tratando de limpiarse las lagrimillas

-…tks!- de un momento a otro le quitaste la caja del obento que tenía en la mano que no usaba para limpiarse dejándole sorprendido y con la cola castaña y sus orejas respingadas - ¡oh, de acuerdo! –Intentaste que la voz te sonara enojada aunque poco fue el efecto- si me lo como estarás satisfecho, ¿no?- Tsuna bajo su mirada para verte directamente a la cara - ¿qué?- le preguntas un tanto tosca al sentir su mirar sobre ti

-…nada, solo que no pensé que realmente lo recibirías, eso es todo…- le viste con una cara tan angelical que te sonrojaste inevitablemente- no después de, en contra de tu voluntad, a verte chupado tu…

-¡no quiero recordar eso, de acuerdo!- le cortaste antes de que siquiera pudiera continuar para hacerte sonrojas aún más de lo que estabas y no ya no era por su cara angelical, que aun diciendo esas cosas la tenía, sino porque en ti vinieron los momentos del ayer

-bueno... yo pensé que me tirarías…- un pequeño sonrojo adorno su piel que tan bella que a ti te daban ganas de darle un mordisco- gracias (N) estoy realmente feliz- sonrió, no una sonrisa radiante ni la tímida que te dio cuando se conocieron, esta era una sonrisa que reflejaba un tanto de vergüenza como también alegría y algo que te removió algo dentro tuyo y provocó un rubor un tanto más leve que los anteriores pero igual de notorio

-etto…-te maldecías internamente ahora actuabas como una colegiala recibiendo una confesión de amor- ¡no es que esté haciendo esto por ti ni nada por el estilo!- sudabas, intentaste darte media vuelta para que Tsuna no viese ese nerviosismo que tenías ante el- este obento esta echo con cosas de mi casa, e-esta… comprado con mi dinero…- te das media vuelta pero no levantas aun tu cara- y no comerlo s-sería un desperdicio. No significa nada más que- pero no continuas al sentir una mano grande en tu mentón haciéndote elevarlo para ver los ojos avellanas del castaño frente tuyo, te quedas inmóvil mirándole con un sonrojo adornando tus mejillas para después ver como bajaba su cabeza y posesionar sus labios en los tuyos para sentir un beso demandante tanto que la lengua húmeda de Tsuna jugueteaba con la tuya de manera tan osada que soltaste un gemido involuntario con tus ojos semi cerrados. Pero decidiste dar un paso atrás recordándote que aun estabas en horario de clases y alguien les podría de ver-¡Hey!- te tapas con la manga de tu saco la boca como haciendo un intento de que esto no paso

-¡Eres realmente Súper Linda (N)!- suelta tan relajado Tsuna y con una sonrisa marca dentífrico que juras que hasta le brilla el colmillo de neko que tiene y que sentiste en aquel beso- Te Quiero (N)!- eso si te deja helada mientras el neko travieso te da un beso en la mejilla para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse con una cara de haber hecho una diablura de las que les gusta

-¡Qué demonios pequeñajo de mierda!- te sacudes para desacerté de la paleta helada que e habías echo

-bien entonces, me voy a casa- corre para luego darse media vuelta y otra vez anuncio de pasta dentífrica- (N) esfuérzate en clases esta tarde también!- después de sacudir tanto la mano como la cola.

-mierda- murmuras sonrojada mordiéndote el dedo pulgar- este estúpido neko

-no es un gato estúpido, es una máquina de amor 3D, un "humanoide", ¿verdad?, "(N/A)"-sensei?

Un escalofrió te recorre desde la nuca hasta final de la espalda y te das vuelta rápidamente para encontrarte con tres de tus alumnos que hace poco terminaste de dar clases. Le miras sorprendida y nerviosa preguntándote desde cuando estar allí de pie pero lo que queda claro es que ya saben sobre Tsuna .

-¿Q…Que fue eso, Reborn -kun?- intentas que tu voz no sonase tan nerviosa pero con poco éxito. Ves al chico de ojos negros y más alto que tú acercarse con dos compañeros más. Sudas fríos y es que el muchacho de cabello negro con patillas risadas no trae nada bueno entre manos y de eso estás segura.

-¿No era esa una versión masculina?- te da una sonrisa de esas que estas acostumbrada que haga cuando intenta superarte en clases- ¿Podría ser que realmente te vayan cosas como esas, (N)-sensei?- fijas la vista en los otros dos muchachos de atrás de él y maldices a mitad del mundo.

Tras de él se encuentra Hayato Gokudera un chico peli plata con una inteligencia que casi siempre pregunta si es de este mundo, es un poco más bajo que el pelinegro de Reborn y ambos tienen buen físico, usa gafas que ocultan unos ojos verdes que según sabes traen vuelta locas a la mitad del instituto ya que la otra mitad están loquitas por Reborn . Un poco más atrás y del lado derecho de Reborn esta Eiko Okumura, Una chica un tanto más pequeña que tú, que tenía el cabello negro siempre atado en una coleta y siempre intentaba no atraer la atención a sus raros ojos color morado azulado, está a diferencia de sus otros dos amigos no era tan popular como los chicos ya que era un poco más desordenada pero gracias a su primo Reborn y de su amigo Hayato siempre lograba pasar los exámenes. En el lugar eran conocidos como el trio de locos.

"… _Mierda, Mierda… y mucha más MIERDA!"_

_**Oh, mi querida y estimada (N), que aras ahora?, todo iba relativamente bien, y ahora te encuentras con el trio de locos del tus alumnos?. La pregunta del millón… como saldrás de esta? Sin que alguien más se entere?. Porque (N) me temo que estos tres no te dejaran pasar esta tan rápido como con la respuesta de los exámenes, este trio de locos quiere algo más.**_

_**¿Continuara?.. O claro que lo hará…**_

* * *

_**N.A: WOOOOW! Que pasara ahorita?, que aran ese trio de locos?... qué tal si le buscamos un mejor nombre? xD?, digo estoy segura que Reborn me mataría si supiese que le digo así, pero en fin. Aparecen más personajes!... y una ooc mía, que lamentablemente le debo de colocar porque no quiero que sea tanto hombres y una lectora (ya que también hay un romance aquí) y como mi ooc se adapta al personaje que le estoy adaptando pues… espero no les moleste y se rían un poco con ella. En fin como decía dios! Que te han pillado! Que harán!? (No diré nada! Ñajajaja!) así que nos vemos en nuestro siguiente Cap., mis chicas! Se cuidan y espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado este cap adaptado. Y espero que la narración haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Sin más… se despide Emina-Megpoid-116**_

_**Pd:no importa si son anónimos dejen su rew para ver si les gusta o no esta adaptación o si estoy fallando en algo espero que me lo digan, se los agradecería!**_

_**Pd2: por cada Rew contribuyen a que esta autora no se coloque floja con las subidas del cap!**_

_**¿Rew?, ¿Comentarios?**_


	3. Chapter 3

N.A: hola a todos y a todas!, dios! Muchas gracias por sus rew! Nunca creí que tendría 9 en solo dos cap!, no me lo espere de veras y de igual forma a las que me han dejado los dos rew como los que me han dejado uno.. y como la que me ha dejado el 1x2 XD de verdad muy bueno eso. Pero en fin, a lo que nos lleva el caso aquí, nos leemos abajo!

_**Los personajes que serán utilizados a continuación son del anime y manga katekyo hitman Reborn que pertenece a la mangaka Akira Amano. También…quiero dejar advertido de antemano que el contenido fue relativamente cambiado ya que esta historia era antes un chico X chico y el trama no me pertenece sino a la mangaka Kazuhiko Mashima .Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, y esto va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Clasificación….M! (jajaj será la primera vez que escriba un M con un personaje x lector, espero no defraudarles!)**_

_**Pd: (N/A) : Tu nombre y apellido**_

_**(N) :solo tu nombre**_

* * *

Love Neko-Boy (cap 3)

-.-.-.-.-

Estabas estresada, si, estresada y con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa del comedor y con un Tsuna a tu lado intentando saber que te pasara. No le dirías no era su culpa, aunque le llevabas maldiciendo el resto de la tarde que tuviste clases, pero aquí el dilema era como enfrentarías el problema que te toco en la tarde luego que Reborn te hubiere descubierto.

_*-.-.-.-.-.-.-*_

_***flash back***_

_-¡muchas gracias por comprarnos uno! –Soltó Reborn con una sonrisa mientras os otros dos atrás de él se limitaban asentir._

_-…huh!?_

_-justo el otro día compraste uno de los nuestros, un "neko-boy" o mejor conocidos "nekoko" –el de patillas aún tenía esa sonrisa que ahora te colocaba los pelos aún mas de punta- este era el, ¿verdad? Bueno, nosotros tres le "creamos" por decirlo de alguna forma_

_-"¡QUE COSA!?"- te sorprendió lo que Reborn dijo, y es que para ser solo unos estudiantes sin algún título o algo hubieran creado algo asi._

_-pero no sabía que tuviera fetiches con orejas de gato… o te gustasen los humanoides…. (N)-sensei…_

_-¡yo no…!- te sonrojas y comienzas a hiperventilar un poco- en él anuncio dice que es un robot, ¿no? –te enojas pero aun estas sonrojada- ¡esto es un fraude, me has timado!, ¡le devuelvo, así que quiero mi dinero!_

_-por favor, no hay necesidad de ser grosera.- comenta Eiko con una sonrisa que dicta falsedad por todos los lados pero estas tan concentrada en tu enojo que no o tomas en cuenta- está bien escrito en el anuncio que el producto es un humanoide, mitad robot mitad humano _

_Recuerdas vagamente un poco de esa reseña y maldices el a verlo dado solamente el clic en el rectángulo que dice "comprar"._

_-y usted ya lo ha __**usado**__ ¿no?- el que le sigue es Hayato que se ajusta un poco los lentes antes de mirarte y que tú puedas hallar el doble sentido de la palabra_

_-¡no le he usado! –exclama roja como tomate mientras das un paso atrás pero Reborn te toma del mentón con su dedo índice inmovilizándote por su osadía y por su seguridad_

_-pero… hay algo en lo que queremos que usted, sensei, coopere _

_-déjenme de marearme! –te sueltas del delicado agarre para comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria por donde ellos llegaron- como si yo fuera a cooperar con ustedes, chicos_

_-¿con que así?- Hayato te toma un tanto fuerte de la muñeca haciendo que gires para verle a la cara- sensei ¿usted no sabe que le ocurrirá si sale una palabra de aquí?_

_-¿intentas amenazarme?- le miras enojada y te sueltas bruscamente de su agarre_

_-por supuesto que no, sensei!- Eiko se interpone entre ti y Hayato mientras este suelta un bufido- estaremos en el laboratorio de investigación del segundo piso- te da una sonrisa que hace que un escalofrió te recorra por la espalda-. Si cambia de idea venga a vernos alguna vez_

_-hasta luego…- y los tres emprendieron marcha a dirección contraria a la que tu llegaste_

_***fin flash back***_

_*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*_

Y con ellos llegamos a tu actual situación de… que todo por un descuido se puede ir a al gran mierda…

-…- Tsuna se removió al lado derecho tuyo- ¿Qué anda mal (N)?-levanta su mano pero la baja enseguida para volver a mirarte con preocupación genuina en sus orbes avellanas- ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

-"que fastidio" –te agarras la cabeza a dos manos- "el robot que compre llega como un humanoide. Y él me ha hecho dos cosas (contra mi voluntad)".

-(N)-chan…-te llama Tsuna pero no le prestas atención

-"Y mis estudiantes me están amenazando con hacerlo público si no quiere que haga algo por ellos"- te jalas un poco los cabellos mientras lagrimillas de frustración se juntan en tus delicados ojos

-(N)….

-"¡esto es un desastre total!"- y antes de que Tsuna siga con sus contantes llamados a tu persona le miras furiosa para luego gritarle- ¡CÁLLATE!- le miras erizarse- deja de revolotear alrededor de mi

-Bueno- no te fijas pero su cara ahora es de un tanto enojo con un puchero que si le hubieras visto de seguro aleja todos esos terribles pensamientos de ti- estas de muy buen humor hoy

-"aun así… simplemente podría romperlo y ya está, ¿no?- tapas rostro con las palmas de tus manos soltando un suspiro de frustración- si hiciera esto podría mezclarle con todo y tirarle a la basura…- tus pensamientos de asesina serial te asustan un poco, e incluso estas seguro que asustarían a tu familia que intento inculcarte el deber del bien lo mejor que pudo pero dejas eso a un lado- ¡y entonces… no tendría que preocuparme de las amenazas! … si apunto a su cabeza y le doy un golpe directo en ella entonces…"-pero tus pensamientos nada sanos, y que estamos seguras que servirían para algún anime de esos que aun ves, son interrumpidos por la voz de Tsuna que ha estado todo el santo rato mirándote con una preocupación que hasta tu mejor amiga quedaría corta.

-(N)…¿de verdad estas bien?- saca tus manos de tu rostro para luego tomarles delicadamente y hacerte un cariño con sus dedos, para que después de un rato juntar la frente con la tuya y mirarte directo a tus ojos con esos ojos color caramelo avellana que Tsuna tiene- no tienes buen aspecto.

-"¡compréndeme!,- te alejas rápidamente de él mientras un aura en su totalidad negra te rodea- aunque pudiera darle una muerte rápida, nunca jamás podría hacer algo tan cruel!" – reaccionas luego del tacto de Tsuna y piensas más las cosas, y ambas sabemos que aunque no quisiéramos que una nueva historia de tus pensamientos macabros para anime o manga acaba de ser destruida de tu mente por el solo hecho que Tsuna te acaba de hacer reaccionar- … estoy llevando un poco lejos…-sueltas lo más despacio posible para que Tsuna ni sus orejas castañas de neko escuchen algo –"pero si alguien más se entera o comienza a extender extraños rumores podría causarme problemas en el trabajo…supongo que es difícil saber lo que es tan solo mirándole… pienso…"- sueltas un suspiro y olvidas que Tsuna se encuentra a tu lado mirándote con confusión y preocupación- oh, chico…¡¿Por qué no podrías ser más como C3PO de las guerra de las galaxias?!, sería mucho más fácil…-sueltas al aire sin ser consciente de que lo dices en voz alta

-piensas así…? – te contesta pero estas tan en tus pensamientos que no le escuchas- ¿realmente querrías que fuese así?- se levanta y comienza a caminar al lugar donde están tus tijeras y corta cartones, tus elementos de oficina.

Sientes un ruido de metales removerse luego el típico sonido del corta cartón al ser sacado de su funda para usarse. Levantas la vista y te das cuenta que Tsuna está con sus ojos naranjos y una cara seria mirando a un lugar de su brazo, te fijas y sueltas un jadeo al ver como el peli castaño a incrustado la punta de la navaja en su antebrazo izquierdo. Te levantas para aferrarle del brazo derecho y alejarlo del lugar donde se está haciendo la herida, miras un tanto nerviosa y asustada la sangre que escurre por la herida de considerable tamaño. Sin saber que Tsuna está de vuelta con sus ojos color caramelo.

-¿¡que carajos estás haciendo!? –le ha sujetas del brazo e intentas, con éxito, de quitarle la navaja

-¿a qué te refieres?- te mira con su mejor cara de confusión sorpresa- si rasco la mayoría de mi piel y musculo pareceré a C3PO… lamento no serlo completamente, recuerda que aun soy en mayoría humano

-¿¡hablas en serio!?- le sientas en el piso y sacas de la estantería un botiquín que tienes- por kami!, realmente aras lo que te diga, no es cierto?, ¡no seas idiota!-te fijas en su cara por un momento para darte cuenta de que aunque este con una cara indiferente tiene una pequeña mueca de dolor y allí recuerdas un poco lo que dijo y es que él no es completamente un robot y te reprendes por haber pensado en la idea de golpearle hasta matarle ya que él también es un humano, quizás no en su 100% pero si en más de un 50%

-Bueno, tú lo dijiste, (N). Dijiste que sería mejor así- sus ojos no quieren mirarte aunque tú le buscas su mirada

-por qué lo dices…?- le aprietas un poco la mano para mirarle seria pero en tus ojos muestras arrepentimiento al mirarle- vas a escuchar cada cosa que diga o así…?

-no debería?- te corta haciéndole que le mires mejor a su cara que es oculta por su flequillo castaño- dijiste que me devolverías como mercancía defectuosa, además te estoy crenado problemas ahora.

-y… a pesar de todo…- le miras asombrada con un nudo en la garganta mientras intentas ver su expresión-¿vas a hacerme caso?

-tengo que hacerlo…-bajas la mirada por qué crees que él está "programado para esto" - ¡por qué yo quiero estar contigo, (N)! –le miras sorprendida y te das cuentas que en sus bellos ojos avellanas hay lagrimillas recorriendo ahora también sus mejillas que están sonrojadas- ¡**QUIERO LLEGAR A GUSTARTE**!- sentencia dejándote un tanto pasmada por su repentina, y estilo único, de confesión- así que hare cualquier cosa por ti. Así que no me digas que no me quieres- se acerca lo suficiente para darte un abrazo y poder esconder en tu pecho su cabeza, y te das cuenta de que aunque sea un pervertido o intente hacerse un chico fuerte te das cuenta de que él es como un pequeño gatito asustado y necesitado de amor. Quedas de nuevo en un estado de mediana congelación al darte cuenta de que el expresa libremente sus sentimientos por ti.- te quiero, (N)…

-"este chico es un idiota, no?. Supongo que no estaba pensando en ti hasta ahora"- comienzas a sorprenderte al saber que ese abrazo te hace sentir un calor que te gusta y un sentimiento que por ahora ignoraras- "estuve pensando incluso en romperte… sin embargo…¿quieres gustarme?, ¿me quieres?"-lentamente posicionas una mano en su cabello desordenado acariciándole levemente mientras con la otra mano le acaricias la espalda delicadamente, sientes a Tsuna soltarte un poco- "sin vacilaciones, tú has estado pensado en mí…"

-(N)- se separa y le dejas de acariciar para verle directo a la cara, ambos quedan a la misma altura- no me odies

-… no vuelvas a herirte- sueltas un suspiro sientes tus mejillas un poco calientes, te dices y aseguras que es por el momento que ahora pasas, desvías tu mirada de esos ojos color avellana que te miran atento a tus gestos- si lo haces te juro que te pegare.

-bu…. Tacaña –suelta con un adorable puchero pero le prestas más atención a sus palabras- (N) tacaña!

-¡cállate, es lo mejor que sacaras de mí, ok! –sueltas en un grito y enojada con una mezcla de vergüenza, seamos honestas entre nos, una extraña mescla que ahora te estas acostumbrando con Tsuna

-tonta…- Tsuna se sienta un poco más lejos de ti para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre tus muslos usándoles como almohada, no te quejas ya que es un gesto un tanto infantil de su parte.

Suspiras, un nuevo día en el colegio, y a tu lado Tsuna esta con una vestimenta, que aún no sabes de donde carajos la saca, que lo hace ver tan lindo y violarle que contrasta a toda luces con su porte, pero que no lose mal en él. Vuelves a suspirar, ya es hora de almuerzo y tú te diriges a una sala en específico que queda en uno de los edificios deshabitados del instituto y que, estas segura, el chico de patillas se a conseguido. Agarras el plomo de la puerta para abrirla lentamente, avanzas para ver a dos del "trio de locos", que ahora le llamaras "trio maléfico", a falta de un buen nombre.

-… esta Reborn aquí?

"_ahora bajare la cabeza, no quiero que nada le pase a Tsuna, estoy segura de que Reborn y los otros dos locos no me pedirán algo tan grande… verdad?"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Yo no sé tú (N)-chan pero yo me iré a comprobar cuánto dinero tengo en el banco, digo por si el trio maléfico quiere dinero…o simplemente para escapar lo mas pronto y lejos que me den las millas de viajero frecuente.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¿Continuara?... tiene que continuar!**_

* * *

**-.-.-.**

**N.A:**** Buenas mis queridos y queridas lectoras!, perdón por al demora pero en esta ocasión le hice un tantito más larga así que espero que me perdonen el retraso. Y que más?... así! A que Tsuna tiene comportamiento de neko consentido? Kya! Que se te ha confesado así tan… alucine juro que alucino, mejor les dejo tengo cosas que hacer pero lo que lleva a colación ahora es… que pedirá el "trio maléfico"? (o si nuevo nombre, no me arriesgare a que Reborn me mate!) cosas entre manos nada buenas se trae esos chicos… y chica xDD. Bueno en fin espero que no hayan odiado a Eiko , de verdad que solo cumple con el papel!. Ok, no xDD. Y… lectora-chan que mala al tener pensamientos tan yandere respecto a tsu-tsu xDDD**

_**Sin más… se despide Emina-Megpoid-116**_

_**Pd: no importa si son anónimos, dejen su rew para saber s les gusta esta adaptación o si estoy fallando en algo, espero que me lo digan se los agradecería!**_

_**Pd2: con cada rew contribuyen a que esta autora no se quede dormida mientras adapta esta historia (como sucedió en este cap)**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¿Rew?, ¿Comentarios?**_


	4. Chapter 4

N.A: Buenas minna-san! Se que me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero le daré el medito a mi trabajo que me ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo, como consecuencia solo tengo dos días libres y creo que se deben de imaginar que uno los intenta aprovechar lo máximo.

Pero en fin… gracias a sus rew! Mas ahora que ando un tanto lastimera (osea un humor de los malos y además un poco depre) pero de igual manera me alegran que me dejen rew!, y bueno eso ahora a lo que nos concierne …. Al cap que ustedes estaban esperando!

_**Los personajes que serán utilizado a continuación son del anime y manga katekyo hitman Reborn que pertenece a la mangaka Akira Amano. También…quiero dejar advertido de antemano que el contenido fue relativamente cambiado ya que esta historia era antes un chico X chico y el trama no me pertenece sino a la mangaka Kazuhiko Mashima .Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, y esto va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Clasificación….M! (jajaj será la primera vez que escriba un M con un personaje x lector, espero no defraudarles!)**_

_**Pd: (N/A) : Tu nombre y apellido**_

_**(N) :solo tu nombre**_

LOVE NEKO-BOY! (Cap4)

-… (N)-sensei?

Te respondió Reborn sorprendiéndose que tú misma hayas llegado a esa zona, ósea a su guarida. No falto mucho para que hayato y eiko, quienes se encontraban viendo algo en la portátil del peli plata se asomaran y la pelinegra sonriera de forma traviesa. Ibas a volver hablar pero tsuna se escabullo por entre un costado tuyo para luego tomarte de forma posesiva el brazo, suspiras un tanto resignada, es que no sabías el por qué tsuna siempre se ponía "posesivo" contigo cuando Reborn se te acercaba.

-ya le he dicho, que no aceptamos devoluciones, sensei –es la respuesta del pelinegro mientras se acerca hasta quedar de frente a ti

-kyaaa!- se escuchó un grito femenino por toda la habitación un grito que supiste no era para nada tuyo- omg! ¿!Porque mi dulce y lindo ángel moe está todo cortado a navajazos así!?- ese fue el grito de eiko, la cual ya se encontraba a un lado de tsuna mirando con mueca de infarto el brazo donde el castaño se había hecho el corte.

-pensé que quizás podrían arreglar esto –sueltas un tanto nerviosa por la mirada de mil demonios que te lanza la pelinegra y tsuna no dice nada se mantiene como un ángel, que tú sabes que no es.

-podemos, pero…-reborn mira a eiko la cual asiente con solemnidad y oyes un suspiro de resignación del peli plata- a cambio… ¿te convertirás en nuestra voluntaria? –suelta reborn mirándote de forma un tanto aburrida pero estas segura que en esos ojos negros hay un brillo de diversión que tanto detestas.

-lo que sea…-sueltas a regañadientes sin verdadera intención- si hay algo en lo que pueda cooperar con ustedes chicos les ayudare, así que arréglenle ya.

-de acuerdo…-el pelinegro mira hacia atrás donde el peli plata se acerca con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Hayato, échale un vistazo a tsuna

-si reborn-san- el de lentes se saca ellos y juras que se ve aún mejor sin ellos, niegas con la cabeza y te concentras en como hayato comienza a reparar el tejido de tsuna, desvías al mirada, no es que no quieras ver pero en como lo está haciendo te da un escalofrió enorme. Centras tu mirada en eiko que mira con poco disimulo al peli plata, mientras este no le presta mucha atención, le ves suspirar y algo en ti se siente como si quisieras consolarla como a una hermana menor… claro si es que esta no te lanzara mirada de muertes cada 5 segundos.

-hey… por qué motivo hicieron un prototipo así? Ósea masculino- decides aclarar luego de la mirada que el trio te dieron.

-bueno el sexo no tiene nada que ver con esto- comienza eiko colocándose atrás de hayato y posando sus manos en los hombros, usándole como soporte-solo quisimos ayudar a tsu-kun con otra oportunidad en esta vida-no entiendes y no sabes que pensar luego que eiko dirigiera una mirada tan cariñosa a tsuna el cual le correspondió con una sonrisa, sientes celos pero te niegas a admitirlo.

-bueno algunos de nosotros estamos interesados en chicas 2D-hayato coloca una mueca de terror mientras eiko sonríe de forma escalofriante- p-Pero intentamos crear una 3D –el muchacho logra zafarse del fuerte agarre de eiko sobre sus hombros- Sin embargo el diseño no resulto tan bueno y lo modificamos a este tipo de sexo masculino. Necesitamos seguir trabajando en las torceduras… aunque tú tienes el tipo decimo, y eiko el segundo…-suelta en un susurro tan bajo que te cuesta oírle, pero decides ignorar eso- Si tengo que dar mi opinión respecto a la fabricación. Realmente no me importaría cualquiera de los dos sexos.-sentencia mientras termina el de amarrar el vendaje del brazo de tsuna.- con la tecnología dibujada del conocimiento acumulativo de la humanidad… ¿podremos verdaderamente ser capaces de crear seres que no se diferencien en sí de los humanos reales?, este es mi desafió.

-… y tú?- preguntas a reborn luego del gran discurso que hayato ha dicho. Y ves cómo se acerca pero tsuna ya tiene su brazo aferrado al tuyo.

- por dinero, y también no quiero que hayato se sobrepase con eiko-ambos se sonrojan y le lanzan una mirada de enojo al pelinegro pero este ni se inmuta, es más sonríe divertido- yo entre a este negoció para conseguir dinero de persona como usted, "sensei"- te mira con burla y esa sonrisa que quieres borrar de un solo puñetazo pero solo te conformas con un…

-pequeño mocoso de mierda…- sueltas ya un tanto más conforme.

-pero (N)-sensei, usted fue quien dijo que cooperaria con un mocoso de mierda como yo.-le agarra del mentó y sientes que el agarre de tsuna se intensifica, estar nerviosa porque sientes que estas entre el tigre y el dragón- ahora solo asegúrese de hacer lo que decimos nosotros- le ves sonreír, mientras más atrás hayato se suelta el cabello de la coleta pequeña y te mira seriamente. Eiko suspira resignada pero luego sonríe de forma burlona y traviesa. Esto en definitiva te da mala espina.

_._

_._

_._

"_no sé si me eh venido a meter en la boca del lobo… o peor aún, en la oficina de un mafioso, porque siento que acabo de vender mi alma al diablo… pero tsuna lo ira a pagar!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**hay mi pobre y querida (N)-chan… no sabes cuánta razón tienes.. Y ten cuidado que este lobo tiene dientes y garras afilados… y dos camaradas… aunque tsuna es aún peor que un lobo, no?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…**Especial…**

-ne, ne hayato… hayato…- una pelinegra le da un golpe en todo lo que se llama cabeza a un peli plata que solo prestaba atención a su juego portátil

-qué te pasa mujer demente! –se altera el de ojos verdes mientras mira a su compañera que está a un lado de él y sonríe traviesamente.

-a ti… te han besado tanto como para tener una erección?

El peli plata se sonroja tanto que suelta su juego y le mira un tanto impactado por sus palabras, ya que no es muy normal que ellos de solo 17 años estén hablando eso como si fuese un tema del clima. Hayato le mira y se sorprende más al ver que su compañera de "asiento" ahora este sentada sobre su cadera y muy cerca de su rostro, sumémosle que ella usa falda y tiene sus manso apoyadas en los muslos de el

-y-y-o..! Como se te ocurre preguntar eso!- pero aunque este mostrando una faceta de enojo y desagrado no mueve a la chica de donde esta y esta lo nota y sonríe como el gato de Alicia del país de las maravillas.

-ah.. Quieres probar?-se acerca tanto que su respiración se mezcla, hayato siente que su temperatura aumenta considerablemente y que algo en sus pantalones comienza a crecer de apoco

-n-no c-creo que debamos… a-aquí en e-e clc-lub r-reborn-san podría llegar y-y…- pero es cortado por la boca de la chica la cual introduce su lengua sin problema alguno en la boca del ojiverde, el cual nervioso corresponde y aferra con sus manos la cintura de la chica, mientras esta crea un vaivén de caderas, una deliciosa fricción que el chico comienza a seguir también con la de él. Eiko coloca las manos en el cabello del peli plata mientras este baja las sulas hasta el trasero de la chica amoldándolo con las dos manos, y metiéndolas bajo la falda de la aludida la cual comienza a desabrocharle la camisa. Se separan por la falta de aire y eiko comienza a besar al cara completa del peli plata.

-Hayato, hayato, hayato…

-HAYATO GOKUDERA ESTAS BABEANDO TODO EL TECLADO!

El peli plata salta del susto callándose de su silla mira alrededor y e fija que esta vestido, en la sala de investigación, que reborn lo mira con una sonrisa de burla desde el sillón y frente a él esta eiko con su uniforme bien puesto. Se sonroja e intenta que la chica no note la erección que tiene en el pantalón ayudándose a tapar con los papeles que hay esparcidos

-que are contigo…- a pelinegra suspira y mira al otro pelinegro y vuelve a suspirar- no sé qué sueños eróticos hayas tenido pero ve a darte una ducha hayato, reborn saldré con enma de paseo, solo volví por su chaqueta que se le quedo a ese gato- volvió a suspirar mientras el chico peli plata estaba tan rojo tanto por furia como de vergüenza- adiós minna! Se despidió de mano por la puerta.

-hayato….-reborn es el primero en hablar para levantarse y comenzar a salir por la puerta- sé que debes hacer bajar eso pero… intenta no volverlo hacer sino eiko se enterara que es ella la que los crea y el humanoide de enma sabrá que tendrá aun más competencia, además de casa vecina también en la escuela…

El peli plata se sonroja aún más pero asiente con la cabeza y al retirarse Reborn decide mirar sus pantalones y ver que su erección tiene gran tamaño.

-… y ahora que voy hacer…

_**N.A: JAJA lol! Se que el extra salio de la nada (yo lo invente! xDDD) pero es que no lo pude evitar al ver el cap tan corto! Asi que ahroa saben el por que tanta tensión sexual de eiko y hayato aunque este ultimo no lo quiera demostrar xDDD. sé que fue un poco corto pero espero me perdonen pro que lo hice a lo rápido, pero como ven aquí tsuna-kun está mejor de su herida, y vemos muchas cosas más como por ejemplo… la faceta celosa de tsuna (y también la de "mía!" que tiene contigo en cuanto reborn se acerca un poco a ti xD), bueno chicas ojala me perdonen pero espero hacer otro cap. antes de que termine el mes de septiembre!, celos prometo, si?. Eso cuídense!**_

_**Sin más… se despide Emina-Megpoid-116**_

_**Pd: no importa si son anónimos dejen su rew para ver si les gusta o no esta adaptación o si estoy fallando en algo espero que me lo digan, se los agradecería!**_

_**Pd2: por cada Rew contribuyen a que esta autora no se coloque tan floja con las subidas del cap!**_

_**¿Rew?, ¿Comentarios**_


End file.
